Our last summer
by Madi92
Summary: AU Bill and Laura thinking about their last summer...


Bill was cleaning his cabin on the Galactica. For two days from tomorrow his Old Girl would go through decommissions ceremony and become a museum. His crew will get a new allocation and he was going to retire with Saul. _It will be good for you. Imagine you and me and all pubs from Caprica to Scorpio. We'll have fun. Drinks, ladies and no worries about everything. It will be just like the old times._ His best friend always repeated it, over and over again and finally Bill said yes. He didn't want to spend his last years in a military at the desk with paperwork and well the administration didn't want him in charge of next Battlestar, not after what happened on Valkyria. Galactica, the fifty years old bucked had to be his punishment. He didn't even know when this ship had became his whole world. He was a soldier, he loved flying, his crew, and especially Galactica. This was life which he didn't want to give up. But life was a bitch and then you were dying.

Bill opened the second drawer and took the clothes, he put them into the box. Then he turned around to the drawer and took his wedding photo. He ran a hand over it. It was such a beautiful day and the wedding. It was a shame that the marriage wasn't too successful. They were always arguing. The marriage didn't have a chance to survive. _Now you're happy Carolanne. And I will be too, some day, eventually._ He put the photo to the box and looked at his watch. It was nearly 0700. _Saul will be there in a moment with daily reports._

He started to packing his old stuffs to the another box, when he saw it. The photo. He carefully took it into his hands and sat down on the floor. He turned around it and saw the letters written by black ink: _L&B 4ever._ He smiled and then turned the photo once again. He was at his vacation with Saul and Ellen when he met her. _Laura_. Beautiful, intelligent, spontaneous and funny. Woman who turned his world upside down. The love of his life.

Adama didn't hear the hatch opened and then his best friend come in. He was still too absorbed looking at the picture of Laura and him. He didn't saw Saul who was putting the reports on the table and coming closer to him with a drinks.

"You're still thinking about her? How long is it? Nine, ten years?" asked Saul looking through his arm on the photo. He gave Bill one of the glass with Ambrosia.

"Ten. Ten frakking years. Ten years and I still love her. I remember that last summer like it was yesterday." He answered going back to the memory of theirs first date, which took place in the cinema. He didn't remember the movie, it was a blur, but he clearly remember what had happened after.

* * *

><p>„<em>Oh come on. Are you afraid of water? It would be fun!" she said and despite of heavy rain she left the cinema building and walked on the middle of the empty street. <em>

_Bill was watching her. She was wet and yet beautiful. The way the rain was flowing above her auburn hair and smooth skin. Bill bit his lips. She was like an angle. He didn't hesitate any longer, Laura started to dance in the rain and he wanted to be with her. Frak the rain! He mutter to himself and headed to Laura. When she saw him, wet and grumpy she started giggling. In that moment he was standing toe to toe with her._

"_What's so funny?"_

"_You." She couldn't stop giggling. " You are adorable with that look on your face!"_

"_Men aren't adorable…" she put a finger on his lips and giggled again._

"_You are, that makes you special." She said between giggles and kissed his cheek. Then she grab his hand. "Come on." _

_They run down the empty street hand in hand giggling like the teenagers._

* * *

><p>"Yeah. She was hot, one of her kind. And her legs, man!" Saul sat down next to Bill and took a gulp of the Ambrosia. " How you two met by the way?"<p>

"She told me she was on Picon in business. I saw her in the museum…"

"You were in museum?" Saul raised an eyebrow.

"Well I wasn't only drinking and frakking, like you." He teased and Saul laugh. " As I told you I saw her in the museum and went after her to the library. I asked if she would like to go with me for a coffee. She smiled and said yes. We were talking about books that day. Later I walked her to her hotel and she…."

"Asked you to stay? So you were frakking her from day one!"

"No! I'm a gentleman not like you. She asked me out to the cinema, for our first date." Bill drunk the liquid from his glass and stood up. "Ok I'm going to CIC. We have job to do."

"Aye Commander." Saul stood up and looked at Bill grinning like a child. Commander Adama frowned. " I just… Do you remember when we stool a Raptor so you could show her a meteor's rain in Piocn's space? We were granted for the next four weeks!"

"Yeah, but it's worth it. She told me she love me!"

"Yeah, for you, not for me."

"Hey I was buying you drinks for the rest of the summer!"

"Point taken! Ok Old Man, cut the crap and come. Starbuck has a CAP." They left the Commander's quarters and headed to CIC. Bill was still daydreaming about that day with Laura.

* * *

><p><em>"What's this all about?" She asked Saul when they reached to the main hangar deck in the headquarters. Saul didn't answer, he only smirked. Then Laura saw Bill leaned up against one of the raptors that looked like it was about to launch. He just smiled, extending a hand.<em>

_"I have to show you something ." he said to her and then looked at Saul. "Make sure they didn't saw us." Saul nodded and walked away. In the meantime Laura came into the flying machine, moving to sit in the co-pilot seat at the front of the Raptor, Bill joining her seconds later as the door closed behind them, locking shut. He slipped on a headset and Laura watched as the raptor began to launch, Bill quietly flying them out of the hangar and into open space. _

_"Aren't you going to have any problems? We stool a Raptor!" Laura asked. _

_Bill shook his head smiling, and the continued to fly in silence, the only noise coming from the soft hum of the Raptor's engines. She stifled a yawn, rather tired after the long day. Her attention was caught, when Bill suddenly cut off all power and they were left floating in space. She turned, arching an eyebrow at him. He pulled out two glasses, pouring them both full of champagne before handing one to her._

_"Just give it a minute. You won't regret it. They are beautiful, just like you." He told her, sipping at his own glass, glancing at the radar on the consol. Nothing in sight. Laura eyed him suspiciously as she drank from her own glass, wary of just what he had planned._

_Something caught her gaze out of the corner of her eye. Panic flared in her chest, but Bill wasn't worried so she didn't start worrying – yet. She turned, just in time to see it streak out of sight. But there was another one, a white glowing stripe zipping across the sky – a falling meteor. Barely two seconds passed when suddenly there were hundreds of them, raining down and passing just a few feet in front of them like some sort of glowing rain. _

"_Oh my gods." She covered her mouth with her hands and looked at Bill with tears in her eyes. " They are beautiful, were did you…" he broke her closing her mouth with a passionate kiss. She immediately wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him closer didn't stop kissing and when she pulled away from him she sighed gently against his mouth. He let his hand linger gently on her cheek. "I love you Bill. Thank you for all of this." She said and smiling in his direction she close the gap between them with second wet kiss._

* * *

><p>Bill and Saul ended their shift eight hours later. Bill tried to focus on his work so his last eight hours wasn't overfilled with the memories of her, but still he couldn't forget her. It was tenth anniversary of their first kiss, their first meeting. He couldn't just forgot like that, he loved her more than everything.<p>

They came back to Bill's quarters and sat down at the table with the stack of the paperwork and the meals in front of them. They started eating and in the same time looking through the reports.

"Why did she left? You were happy together." Saul asked

"I don't know Saul. Now it's past. It was ten years ago, she probably is happy right now." He sighed didn't looking back from his work.

"Yeah, but that don't change the fact you still love her."

"She was the one and she still is." Bill placed their photo on the table. The picture of him standing behind her smiling with hands wrapped around her waist possessively. Laura was dress in red dress with big grin on her face. In the background the sunset above the sea on the Picon.

"When did you two took this photo?"Saul asked and took the photo to his hands watching it carefully.

"It was our first and last night together. We were walking on the beach and after the sunset we came back to her apartment. We made love and in the morning she was gone." He looked down. "I was seeking for her but I wasn't successful, well I knew only her first name. Do you know how many women have name Laura? So I give up. And now I'm feeling guilty, 'coz I could done much more, maybe even find her."

* * *

><p><em>They were in the lift alone, going through the levels to her apartment. It was easier than it had been in his car so he took advantage of the situation to kiss her—soundly, possessively, deeply. And she returned the kiss—eagerly, fully, demandingly. They pulled away from each other with a grin on their faces, when the lift stopped and the door opened at theirs floor. They left the transporter and holding hands with a big, radiant grin they headed to the door of her room. She opened the door by the key with a problem because Bill was leading a kissing assault on her neck. Finally they, she opened the door and they came in. Bill still kissing her started to pulling the clothes from them and heading with her to the bedroom.<em>

_Laura woke up some time later, Bill's steady breath on the back of her neck. His arms were wrapped around her possessively, their legs tangled in the sheets, still remember his confession when they made love. He told her he loved her. She felt a pleasant tickling in the underbelly, like the butterflies were there. She smiled and kissed Bill's skin when she turned around and lied her head on his chest. _

* * *

><p>Laura was sitting on the couch with bare foots under her and looking at the photo in her hand. <em>Our last summer, the memories that remind.<em> She sob quietly. It was one of the most happiest memories she had, despite the fact that she didn't see him after that. She left him because her mother was dying and she didn't even bother to ask him about his phone number. Now it's over, an adventure, summer romance. She still have a feeling of guilt but it was too late, she didn't have a chance to change her life and find him. Beside maybe he didn't want to know her, if not he would already found her. She didn't have time to think about it. Life goes on and now here she was. In the beautiful white wedding dress, half an hour before her wedding with Richard daydreaming about the love of her life, about the man she only knew by his first name. _Bill._ She whispered and looked at the photo. It was one of their first photos they took that day. Day when they met.

"Are you ready?" the voice of her younger sister made her came back to the reality.

"Yeah. Please give me a moment, ok?"

"Sure." She heard.

Laura stood up wiping her tears and made sure her dress wasn't wrinkled. Then she slipped her foots into white high heels and made her way to the bathroom, she checked her makeup and sadly smiled to the mirror. When she came back to her bedroom she saw her little girl, ten year old Sophie. She was standing above the table and looking at the photo. The bride came closer to her and hugged taking photo in her hands.

"Who is it mommy?"

"This is Bill, honey. He was a good friend of mine."

"Bill." Sophie smiled." He looks like a nice guy."

"He was." She said with a note of nostalgia in her voice.

"Did you love him, mommy?" Sophie asked after the moment of silence and Laura smiled. Her daughter was clever just like her father. She could see thing that other people ignored, she had her own opinion in many different matters, and as for ten year old she was very intelligent. She had the same character and the same blue eyes as her farther. They were like two drops of water even if they didn't know about each others.

"Yes. Yes, very much Sophie, I loved him very much." She run her hand through Sophie's thick, auburn hair and kissed her daughter forehead. _He gave me the most beautiful gifts. His love and you, my little angle._


End file.
